Marah
by awtaeyong
Summary: Seharusnya aku yang marah. Seharusnya aku yang penat. Seharusnya aku yang lelah. Seharusnya aku yang kesal. Tapi apa? Malah kebalikkannya. Dia yang marah. Dia yang penat. Dia yang lelah. Dia yang kesal. Duh Gusti. [Sulay!GS!Absurd!Menye menye] [Inspired from my real life. I'll take story by Yixing side. When in my real life, Yixing is role character for me.]


Seharusnya **aku** yang **marah**.

Seharusnya **aku** yang **penat**.

Seharusnya **aku** yang **lelah**.

Seharusnya **aku** yang **kesal**.

Tapi apa?

Malah _kebalikkannya_.

 **Dia** yang **marah.**

 **Dia** yang **penat.**

 **Dia** yang **lelah.**

 **Dia** yang **kesal.**

 _Duh Gusti._

.

.

.

.

 ** _Marah_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **Myeon.**_

 ** _Sulay. I'll don't take anything pair except Sulay because one thing._**

 _[And_ _ **I'll take story by**_ _ **Yixing side**_ _._ _ **When**_ _in_ _ **my real life**_ _,_ _ **Yixing**_ _is role character for_ _ **me**_ _]_

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Warn!_** _This is_ _ **genderswitch**_ _[sorry],_ _ **absurd, menye menye, bahasa nonbaku,**_ _and inspired from_ _ **my real life.**_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang layar _handphone_ milikku dengan perasaan kesal, marah, semua bercampur aduk.

 _Message Line dari doi._

Ya sebenernya aku harus senang, dong. Tapi isi _message_ itu yang membuat aku begini.

 _Sebenarnya doi dan aku sudah menikah, dan itu hanya di dunia Roleplayer._

 _Aku kira aku hanya jatuh cinta kepadanya sebagai partner roleplayer, dan menepis semua rasa cinta sesungguhnya karena_ _ **aku dan dia berbeda 5 tahun**_ _. Aku yang masih kekanak kanakan, dan dia yang sudah dewasa._

 _Nyatanya, tidak. Aku akhirnya juga kalah, dan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jatuh cinta sebagai wanita kepada seorang pria._

Tapi, rasanya tetap saja sakit. Menggapai seseorang yang _mungkin_ saja tidak mencintaiku sebagai wanita itu sulit.

.

.

Isi _message Line_ tersebut kubuka dengan _mood super jelek_.

 _"_ _ya gue emang ngancurin mood lo mulu. bikin lo marah mulu. bikin sedih mulu. yaudah kalo lo ga suka,tinggalin gue"_

 _"_ _emang ga pantes gue sama lo."_

Tangisku pecah seketika. Aku segera mengetikkan jawaban, tanpa peduli jika kamarku dibuka dan kakakku menemukkanku dalam keadaan _seperti ini._

 _"_ _seharusnya gue ketawa. lo udah buat gue nangis beneran, dan itu gara gara lo. lo gatau seberapa berharganya lo buat gue. dan sekarang lo malah bilang gini? gue rasanya pengen ketawa keras. lo malah kayak gak mau ngapa ngapain._ _ **lo kayak mau lo gamau berusaha dan cuma pengen gue ngejar lo.**_ _"_

Aku terus mengetikkan jawaban selanjutnya, dan setelah hampir selesai aku ketik. Ia menjawab;

 _"_ _entah lah"_

Aku semakin marah. Segera aku selesaikan ketikkanku, dan _sending to him._

 _"_ _kalo gue gasuka lo ngehancurin mood gua terus, bikin gua marah, sedih. gue udah ninggalin lo dari dulu. tapi apa? gua gak ninggalin lo"_

 _"_ _karena apa? karena gua ngehargain lo, gua sayang, mau pertahanin lo. sementara lo? kayak gak peka."_

Setelah itu aku melanjutkan jawabanku dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya _message_ dariku di- _read_ , dan dibalas dengan 4 kata yang _menyebalkan_.

 _"_ _ga peka apaan lagi"_ baru saja aku mengirim jawabanku;

 _"_ _asal lo tau, gua bener bener nangis, dan gua masih nangis saat ngetik ini. lo orang pertama yang bikin gua bener bener kayak gini"_

Dan dia hanya membalas dengan _"maaf"_. Tapi tetap saja. Emosi yang telah kupendam selama ini tidak akan redam dengan kata maaf.

 _"_ _ya, lo gak peka._ _ **lo gak tau gimana gua pas lo cuma jawab seadanya, se cuek cueknya, sesingkat singkatnya. gua berasa gak berarti apa apa buat lo karena lo begitu.**_ _"_

 _"_ _buat apa lo minta maaf. udah terlanjur begini."_

Kembali ia hanya menjawab dengan kata maaf. _"ya maaf"_

Aku membalasnya dengan sedikit sinis _"gausah_ _ **minta maaf kalo lo akhirnya bakal ngulangin hal yang sama**_ _"_

Entah apa yang dipikiran dia, sampai hanya berbicara _"iya ga pantes juga buat dimaafin"_

Setelah itu, kami masih bertengkar. Dan ada satu bagian dimana yang rasanya ingin aku siram dia dengan air bah.

 _"_ _harus apa"_

 _"_ _Pengen Banting hp aja lah begini. udah selesai. capek. penat males"_

 _"_ _jangan jadi_ _ **bocah**_ _mulu. capek"_

.

.

Ya, aku tahu, aku memang masih 'terlihat' bocah dari sudut pandang dia.

 _Tapi apa aku salah, kayak gini?_

Aku hanya berharap sedikit, karena aku tahu, jika aku berharap _banyak_ , aku akan jatuh lebih dalam.

 _Aku hanya butuh keterbukaan, kejujuran, kepekaan, dan perhatian dia._

Dan, _bolehkah aku sedikit berharap karena perlakuannya kepadaku selama ini?_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **[A/N]:**

Cuma mau bilang, maaf jika feelnya nggak dapet. Dan soal plotnya, ini bener bener dari kehidupan pribadi aku, walau beberapa mungkin ada yang aku ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Dan soal isi chat itu, itu benar benar tanpa pengubahan. Aku langsung _copy-paste_ dari percakapan aslinya. Makanya mungkin _EYD_ -nya kurang bagus.

Tapi, perasaan Yixing disini dengan diriku sekarang benar benar persis. Kalau mau bertanya silahkan pm aku aja.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _14:19:10, 18/06/2015_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Myeon._**


End file.
